


waiting on you

by Kagutuchi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Cock Rings, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Sugar Daddy, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagutuchi/pseuds/Kagutuchi
Summary: 诺克提斯幻想过毕业后来一场法国乡村旅行。然而，就像他自己在噩梦中想象出来的使骸，那些助学贷款总有办法摧毁他的梦想。直到他遇到一个有着令人难忘的微笑和无限信贷额度的男人，他对诺克提斯有点个人想法。All The Chancellor's Men (An Ardyn AU Anthology)系列文之一。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [waiting on you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309155) by [misstaken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misstaken/pseuds/misstaken). 



> 这系列文的非官方OST是Nine Inch Nails的Pretty Hate Machine
> 
> /////  
> 译注：  
> 感谢misstaken的授权！  
> 标准霸道总裁文学！并购集团CEO艾汀/高级餐厅侍应生诺克特！感谢原作者给我们带来如此性感的Ardyn和可爱的Noct~！  
> 由于翻译没有beta捉虫，水平有限，若翻译有误或有更好的表达欢迎评论火私信！  
> 再次感谢如此勤奋写文的作者们！  
> /////

“你看看这块牛排的样子好吗？我这辈子从没见过这么‘好’的杰作。这是谁书上画的五分熟牛排吗?”那女人发出故作夸张的叹息，厌恶地把盘子推开了。  
“我很抱歉，”诺克提斯回答，“我也不认为这是五分熟的。我让厨房给您重新做一份，可以吗?”  
“我不会为这份账单付任何的小费，”那位女士的约会对象补充道，“懂了吗，内森（Nathan）?”  
“是诺克提斯（Noctis）。我为这份糟糕的牛排道歉，如果您愿意的话我可以为您呼叫经理。”  
“我只想要一块能吃的牛排，”那个女人说，“就在今晚。”  
“好的。我会优先让后厨为您重做，并且我们会提供额外的丹魄酒作为补偿。”诺克提斯点点头，手里拿着那个讨厌的盘子，转身咬牙切齿地走回厨房。路上另外两张桌子的人还叫住他，让他不得不放下盘子后一一处理；然后还要告诉后厨牛排需要怎么做，这样他才不会被切成肉片。最后他把他负责区域的每一张桌子都绕了一遍后，躲到收银台后面发出了他所做到的最长的叹息。  
“难熬的一晚，对吧?”希德尼一边说一边给读卡器刷信用卡。诺克提斯点了点头，喝了一大口水，舒缓他干燥的喉咙和备受折磨的神经。”我看到美杜莎和她男朋友让你受尽了折磨。如果我的眼睛没有被账单给塞满，我就会把他们丢出去，”她强调道，暴露了在她心烦意乱的时候就会跑出来的南方口音。  
“我想她需要那种带血的牛排，因为她的身体里没有血，”诺克提斯低声说，“但顾客永远是对的，不是吗?”他翻了个白眼，转身回到餐厅里。星期六的晚上永远令人身心疲惫，尤其是对于像诺克提斯这种内向的人来说; 当他下班的时候，他总是精疲力竭，甚至连和其他服务员闲聊的力气都没有。他瞥了一眼厨房，看见牛排被递了出来，是主厨亲手送的。”做好了?”  
希德尼抽出那一叠中卡片中的第三张，将它放在读卡器里扫了一遍，诺克提斯看着她把卡片翻过来后哼了一声：“这种东西我从来有不起，”她慢吞吞地说，“希望这些CEO们能像他们花钱那样慷慨地给小费。”  
诺克提斯的视线越过希德尼的肩膀，“我以前从没见过这样的信用卡，”希德尼红色的指甲与黑色塑料材质的卡形成了鲜明的对比，“那些家伙是谁?”  
“谁知道呢，”希德尼耸耸肩，“我只听到是关于收购的消息，也许只是华尔街的八卦吧。嘿，下班后你想去喝杯啤酒什么的吗?”  
“算了吧，我明天要来这里吃早午餐，”他回答。“并非所有人都能有幸成为老板的孙女。”希德尼同情地拍了拍他的肩膀，收起已经结算好的票据然后走出了柜台。诺克提斯取代了希德尼在收银台数钱的位置，隐约希望小费能从这一沓票据里跑出来，但大多数情况是他数到晚班结束。 

\--- --- 

诺克提斯认为，在星期天的早午餐时段当服务员是最糟糕的。餐桌上大多都是给小费少得可怜的人。希德尼不用上班，所以除了和他的顾客交谈之外，他没有太多无聊的玩笑来打发时间。这倒挺好的，因为与早午餐时段的人打交道所需要的交流量比晚上要多得多。诺克提斯一边说着客套话，一边倒了几百杯咖啡，一边想起他大三时在巴黎度过的那个学期。如果当时知道在毕业后他只能正确地说出葡萄酒品种的发音，他就会听从导师的建议选择工程学这样的专业而不是法语。一想到这么多数学题他就头疼，但至少不会让他成为被雇佣的端盘婊子。  
他站在一个长桌前，选择自己去收盘子而不是去打扰杂工。早午餐并不是正餐，通常不是一个人吃的，至少在诺克提斯当服务员的经历中不是，所以那天早上他为这张桌子的客人花的时间比其他人稍多了一点。  
“还需要什么吗，先生？更多的咖啡?”  
他想把自己对这个男人的兴趣归咎于同情一个同样内向的人，但要说这个男人没有吸引力，那就是诺克提斯在自欺欺人。他看上去将近四十岁，赤褐色的头发垂到肩膀，脸上和下巴上留着少许看上去很软的胡茬。这个男人的装束很有意思——这么说吧，诺克提斯在纽约生活了二十二年，什么有问题的穿搭没见过。但不知怎么的，这个男人就是能做到设法把那么多褶皱、围巾和花卉图案有条不紊地组合起来，管理好这些看上去更衬哪位祖母的起居室，而不是成年男人的身体的服装搭配。  
男人对诺克提斯微笑，嘴角弯着狡猾的弧度，“再来一杯咖啡就好了，诺克提斯，”他回答说。“我想你现在是不是更愿意给我结账，好给别人空出张桌子?”  
“没关系，您慢用就好，”诺克提斯说，“请随意。”他脸上露出了真诚的笑容，而不是平时那种皮笑肉不笑的样子，随即有种什么感觉貌似爬进了诺克提斯的皮肤下。他抖掉那种感觉，拿走了盘子并端回来一杯咖啡。  
“噢，我一点也不随意，但是我会把这当作是一种赞美。你在这里工作很长时间了吗?”那个男人问道。诺克提斯能感觉到他的视线在追踪着他把杯子放在桌上的动作。  
“大概一年。您经常在这里吃饭吗?”诺克提斯把玻璃壶放下，“我可以把它放在这里吗？”  
“这个餐厅最近很受欢迎。如果放下咖啡壶就意味着你不会再为了我回头，那么我就拒绝了，”他说，这次脸上带着露出了牙齿的微笑。诺克提斯并没有那么天真，他知道自己什么时候被搭讪了，而这个男人采取了一种非常直接的方式。诺克提斯是一个惧怕调情的人，每次有人向他调情，他总是感到尴尬的一方。但经历过昨晚美杜莎和另一张桌子的客人拒绝支付小费的事之后，聊胜于无，他决定利用这个人对他的兴趣为自己挣点小费。  
“别担心，”他最后答道，拿起玻璃壶，“告诉我什么时候需要续杯就好。”  
续了三杯咖啡和多次灿烂的笑容之后，他再次向诺克提斯挥手，“谢谢你，诺克提斯，”男人再次微笑着，从一个压花皮革钱包里掏出一张黑色信用卡——希德尼昨晚刷过的那种。”我得到了一顿可口的膳食。向厨师致意。”  
“您需要看账单——”诺克提斯话音未落，男人不屑地挥了挥手。他把卡片递给诺克提斯的时候，他们的指尖相互磨蹭了一下。这个触碰使诺克提斯寒毛直竖：一个奇怪的家伙，但性感而疯狂。诺克提斯一边走向收银台，一边核对卡上的名字：艾汀·伊祖尼亚，也许是来自外国的投资者。不过，诺克提斯·路西斯·切拉姆也不是一个常见的名字就是了。  
在他把账单放在艾汀的桌上后，另一桌的客人就把他叫走了。等到他回来收账的时候，艾汀已经离开了。诺克提斯打开黑色的夹子，看到一张来自艾汀的便条和塞在信用卡收据后面的 两百美元钞票。  
没有什么比带着微笑的服务更好的了。  
诺克提斯的胃痉挛着，尴尬又兴奋。艾汀看起来不像是个慈善家，所以这么慷慨的小费背后 肯定有什么理由。然而诺克提斯选择暂时忽略掉他对这个男人的任何疑虑，而是专注于当下: 当几个星期后普隆普特来拜访他时，他们可以喝得酩酊大醉，而且这个月的房租和账单也不用愁了。

\--- --- 

周一的时候艾汀再次出现在锤头鲨。那天希德尼是他的服务员，诺克提斯则试图专注于自己的负责的桌位，但每次他一转身，他就发现艾汀在看着他；每当他们有眼神接触时，艾汀的脸上就露出令人不安的狡黠笑容。锤头鲨有很多老主顾，但是还没出现过同一个人连续光顾三天的情况  
诺克提斯希望能在星期二再见到艾汀，对此不知怎的他有些宽慰。但是周二的晚上都过去了，都没有任何那个有赤褐色头发的男人的踪迹，他有点失望。他没有奢望艾汀会像之前一样慷慨地给小费，但也并没有不欢迎他的意思。  
星期三是他连续上五天班以来第一次休息。而星期四，当诺克提斯到锤头鲨上班的时候，希德尼就在餐厅后勤间里双手撑在臀部，扬起眉毛盯着他看。  
诺克提斯对她扬起了一条眉毛。“怎么了？我看到你试图打电话给我……我那时候在钓鱼，湖边信号不好。 ”  
“那位黑卡先生昨天又来了。而显然，他让伊丽丝把他安排在你负责的那片区域，她说你下班了，然后那人就走了。” 她叹了口气。“我觉得这家伙有点奇怪。你在哪儿见过他吗?”  
他摇了摇头。“没有。我为他负责了周日的早午餐，仅此而已。那是个奇怪的家伙，但这个城市到处都是不缺奇怪的人，你在这里待的时间还不够长罢了，”诺克提斯说，并且希望他脸上的茫然能掩盖了他脑子里杂乱的情绪——困惑、偷乐和一丝期待。  
“比洛克西就有非常多的怪人，”希德尼笑着说。“好吧好吧，我不管了。你是个成年人了，但你得知道，如果事情变得太奇怪我会撑着你的，明白吗?”  
他边点头边系好围裙。等希德尼离开后便站在镜子前整理他的头发，抓了抓他后脑勺好让那里的毛发蓬松一下，这样看起来就不会像他刚刚在列车上睡了半个小时。然而几个小时过去了都没有艾汀的踪影，诺克提斯决定在那天晚上的三个大型派对上设法忙碌到完全忘记他。在休息的空档期他走到外面喘了口气，重新调整自己的情绪，然而就在转角的时候遇到了艾汀。  
“诺克提斯，”艾汀朝他点了点头，带着标志性的微笑看着他，“我刚刚从办公室过来，想看看你今晚是否工作。”  
“你知道的，曼哈顿还有很多家餐厅，”诺克提斯说，他卸下了服务员应有的彬彬有礼，保持警惕。“锤头鲨很优秀，但是……”  
艾汀笑了，“你不能指望我相信你很天真，诺克提斯。星期一晚上，我看见你在看我，就像我盯着你看一样。”  
诺克提斯吞咽了一下，用手捋捋头发。 “我的意思是，你一直盯着别人看，一般人都会注意到的。”  
“你喜欢，不是吗？喜欢有人如此关注你。”艾汀附身倾向诺克提斯，在那一刻他才意识到艾汀的体型要比他大得多，因为在他们之前的互动中，年长的那位总是坐着的。诺克提斯退到一边，尽量不去理会他那双金色的眼睛和那种奇怪而令人陶醉的古龙水味。现在，他和艾汀已经不再局限于他们的服务生和用餐者的关系了，他得去另寻答案来解释。  
“你想从我这里得到什么?”他直截了当地问，“我非常感谢你慷慨的小费，但是说实话，这有点过线了。你在跟踪我，而且我的同事也开始发现这个问题了。”他停顿了一下。“这和我爸爸的生意无关，对吧？因为我从十五岁起就没有他的消息了。”  
“我不知道你父亲是谁，诺克提斯，尽管你这么一说我的兴趣更大了，”艾汀笑着说。“好吧，我今晚去别的地方吃饭，但有一个条件。”  
“说。”诺克提斯双臂交叉放在胸前。  
“我想在你今晚下班后见你。”  
诺克提斯眨了眨眼，即使他没有和这个家伙若有若无地产生点火花，他下班后最不想做的事情就是玩艾汀的驯鹿游戏*。“对不起，我得回家。我有……有事情要做。”  
艾汀叹了口气，“有道理。那换成我想让你打电话给我，这样的要求是否符合你繁忙的日程安排?”  
“……我要迟到了，”诺克提斯看着艾汀，艾汀若无其事地耸了耸肩，他的手在诺克提斯的下巴下轻轻划过，正了正身子。 “我可以一直等你。”  
通过皮手套，诺克提斯感觉到了艾汀手的热度。他迅速推开那只手，转身朝餐厅走去。他知道艾汀注意到了自己脸上的红晕，“我得回去工作了。”  
“当然，”艾汀回答，“我想在那里工作谋生是你的梦想。”他递给诺克提斯一张名片，上面除了一个电话号码之外一片空白，而他的手在诺克提斯自己的手上停留的时间有点过长了。  
尽管脑子里想到的第一个词是“去你妈的”，但诺克提斯仅仅是耸了耸肩，平息了盘踞在胃部的焦虑，一边走回餐馆一边把卡片塞进了屁股兜，“之后再说，”他不置可否地说。他不用回头就知道，艾汀肯定看着他把门关上才离开的。 

 

*驯鹿游戏：指一个团体刻意把某人排挤在外，不让他参与或赢的游戏或者活动


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 伙计我们已经脱离M级步入E了

当诺克提斯倒在客厅的钢丝垫上的时候已经是半夜了。周四的锤头鲨十分忙碌，而自从他知道艾汀不会再出现后，夜晚似乎过得更快些了，当时甚至还有一群来自诺曼底的女人，在诺克提斯表现了一两句法语之后，其中一个女人便在账单底部写下了她的旅馆房间号码，旁边还画了一颗心。  
“已经六个月没有约会了，然后这周.......”诺克提斯摇了摇头。他翻了个身，从后兜里掏出那张名片。西尔维和她的旅馆房间号码他转眼就忘记了，而艾汀还留在他的脑海里。   
周一晚上，诺克提斯在床上辗转反侧：他打开银行APP，意识到自己错过了一笔学生贷款的还款时间，数据流量套餐也几乎要超额了；而他的汽车保险也在那个月到期，他焦虑得睡不着觉。当他住在大城市的时候，雷加利亚是一笔不必要的开支，但它能让他从城市逃离到郊外。   
诺克提斯曾短暂地考虑过卖掉它，但是学生贷款并不值得他这么做。   
他闭上了眼睛弯下腰手淫，试图放松一下。他太累了，以至于都懒得在手机上下载点色情片，他只是想通过用拳头紧紧地握住小诺克特好让自己的思想放飞一会儿。那天晚上他通常用来意淫的画面都失效了，但当他想到艾汀的声音、想到他的声音回荡在脑海里和他的手放在身上的时候，他几乎马上就硬了。诺克提斯试图让自己想想一些别的什么东西或者其他什么人，他知道他不应该让自己这么做的，但他放弃了，就让他想着艾汀高潮吧。   
诺克提斯盯着放在靠枕上的卡片，想起几个小时前艾汀在餐馆外面附身看着他的情形。自从高中毕业以来，他从未如此纠结于自己的感受。他讨厌给人打电话，但是因为今晚似乎没有任何事情是合乎常理的。他叹了口气，从地板上拿起手机，拔掉插头，输入了卡片上的前几个数字。   
“去他妈的，”诺克提斯放下手机。“他没告诉我该什么时候给他打电话，”他对着空气说。穿过狭小的公寓，脱掉暗色纽扣衬衫制服和黑色裤子，把它们扔在卧室的地板上，在淋浴水温升高的时候脱掉袜子和内裤。在洗了个热水澡后，他穿着拳击短裤和T恤坐在靠枕上，右手拿着电话，左手拿着艾汀的电话号码。他肩上的天使把它的眼镜举到鼻子上，告诉诺克提斯现在打电话已经太晚了；他身边另一个魔鬼在放松它的肌肉，提醒诺克提斯艾汀确实说过他会“在需要的时候起来”，这就是个表示肯定的双关语。他再次打开手机，输入电话号码的最后五位数字，在他改变主意之前按下了呼叫按钮。   
等待提示音响了三次，诺克提斯就想挂断电话了。但正当他把电话从耳边拿开时，响铃停止了。   
“诺克提斯，”艾汀说，在他再次开口之前，诺克提斯听到了背景里的沙沙声，“你知道，我们之中有些人明天也得工作。”  
诺克提斯翻了个白眼，“你告诉过我你会起来的，”他说，“如果你不想说话.......”   
“不，我想谈谈，”艾汀的声音依旧，“我只是有点惊讶你信守承诺了。你总是这么晚才回家吗?”   
“锤头鲨十一点关门，坐火车回家要半个小时。”   
“我明白了，所以你离曼哈顿并不远。你一直住在那里吗?”   
诺克提斯靠在垫子上。他很累，也没有那心情区聊上一整晚的那种餐厅一次性话题。“这就是你想让我打电话给你的理由吗？闲聊？自今晚上班以来，我一直在进行着毫无意义的谈话。如果是这样的话我就去睡觉了。”   
艾汀做了个深呼吸，“我有点不确定我更喜欢哪一个诺克提斯——是那个有礼貌、愿意按照我的要求做任何事，并且希望得到更多小费的年轻人；还是那个总是口无遮拦地挑战我的烈性子。”他停顿了一下，“诺克提斯，正如我之前说的，我知道你并不单纯，我想这次花三分钟以上的时间来了解你。我们的谈话可以以任何我们想要的方式来进行。”  
“好吧.......”诺克提斯清了清嗓子，把电话架在肩膀上，倒了一杯水。“那么，你是做什么的呢？为谁工作？除了你的名字和你那张黑卡，我对你一无所知。”  
“有些人就是会基于很片面的了解，就决定怎么看待一个人，”艾汀回答说，“好吧，如果这是你想要的。我现在的职位是并购集团的执行副总裁，尽管这些年我已经担任了很多职位。基本上，我就是那些你可能在大学里因为希望得到免费大麻，而游行抗议过的社会上的百分之一。我今年三十九岁，未婚，喜欢红葡萄酒胜过白葡萄酒，以及我的发色是天生的。你还想知道什么?”   
“你为什么对我这么感兴趣?”诺克提斯喝了一口水，坐回垫子上。他希望自己除了手机还能有一台电脑，这样就能在一边聊天的时候一边查艾汀的资料。   
在电话的另一端艾汀叹了口气，“你真会开玩笑，诺克提斯。每次我以为你明白了我的意思，你就开始装不明白。你多大了?”  
“二十四，”诺克提斯回答，“以及我从来没有参加过抗议活动，但就是像你这样的人把经济搞得一团糟。”  
另一头传来了一阵明显的笑声，接着他试图把它慢慢压下去。当艾汀回到手机前他的声音变得欢快起来，“我不在乎你是否认同我的工作。不过正如你所注意到的那样，我因此过得很好。你距离上一次不用担心钱的问题的时候，过了多久?”  
诺克提斯沉默。   
“我想也是，经济衰退后美国的收入差距是一个如此乏味的午夜话题。”艾汀顿了一下，“你有在和其他人交往吗？男朋友...还是女朋友？也许是餐厅里的那个金发女郎。”  
“没有。希德尼只是一个朋友。我以为你已经发现我是同性恋了，因为对于一个不确定对方性向的人来说，你表现得相当强势。”   
“如果你使劲摇晃树干，你最终会得到果实。”诺克提斯几乎可以看到艾汀说话时脸上的微笑。   
“这么说真恶心。”诺克提斯厌恶地皱起了鼻子。每次他开始让艾汀的声音和气质再次激起他的兴趣，对方都会说一些让诺克提斯重新考虑的话。   
“也许吧，但是我很高兴这无论如何是没有必要的了。每个人都叫你诺克提斯吗？这是个有趣的名字。”  
“我的朋友们叫我诺克特。”他忍住了一个哈欠，希望艾汀没有听到。   
“诺克特，对吧。姓氏呢？你确实提到过你父亲......”  
“我不想和你谈论我的父亲。”诺克提斯说，快速结束了这个话题，“你想让我今晚和你见面。”  
“是的。这是个可怜的二次见面，不过现在这就够了。”  
诺克提斯深吸了一口气，“那么......”他又停顿了一下，身子前倾，压低了声音，好像周围有人在听他说话一般，“你.......想去哪儿? ”   
“好吧，”艾汀哼了一声，“我希望你能在我位于切尔西的公寓里见我，但那只是我一厢情愿的想法；你很聪明，不会和一个刚认识的人回家，尽管那是一个拥有黑卡和吸引力的陌生人。”  
“那就是约炮了，”诺克提斯直白地说。“你知道吧，有APP可以做到这一点。你为了一个.......一夜情有些大费周章了。”他的胃像椒盐卷饼一样扭曲着，他希望家里除了漱口水之外还有别的东西可以用来麻痹一下自己。这很尴尬，但是他不得不承认这比直面艾汀和他的微笑，凝视，以及面对面的接触要容易得多。   
艾汀又笑了，“我是个传统主义者，诺克特。Grindr上的那些男孩对我来说什么也不是。另一方面，你......嗯，我不会为了一个APP随机算出来的性交而熬个通宵。”   
突如其来的脏话直抵诺克提斯的腹股沟，他用一只手拿着电话，用另一只手的掌跟抵住他的老二，阻止它的勃起，“这就是你想要的吗? ”   
“什么‘我想要的’吗? ”又是那种嘲弄的语调，“我不知道你指的是什么，诺克特。你得告诉我。”  
“和.......呃，和我一起做”诺克提斯非常高兴艾汀不能亲眼看到他，因为此时他的脸红得像颗番茄。   
“你真可爱，诺克特。我想把你的胳膊别在背后，然后把你操成一团糟。对此我几乎要感到内疚了。”艾汀的声音很低。“这让你有什么感觉? ”   
诺克提斯把电话放在桌子上，用手急躁地揉着头发，咬紧牙关，叹了口气。他想过挂电话，把艾汀扔给他自己肮脏的想法。但尽管他努力否认，但是从另一个男人嘴里说出的每一句甜言蜜语都让他感觉更加热烈。他拿起电话，盯着屏幕上的数字和键盘。   
“喂？诺克特？你没挂我电话吧? ”通过电话喇叭，艾汀的声音很微弱。“别现在离开我，我知道你没那么残忍。”   
“我在，”诺克提斯最后说。现在这个情况很奇怪，但他不能强迫自己放下电话。他仍然半硬着，还好奇艾汀打算怎么继续下去。   
“太好了，”艾汀说，"现在，我想让你给我发张照片，但我不想陷进色情短信的丑闻里。告诉我诺克特......如果我在那里......我会看到什么? ”   
“我的小破公寓，”诺克提斯讽刺地回答，"你的衣柜可能比我整个房子还大。”  
艾汀轻声笑了起来，"我们又在讨论收入差距问题了。尽管我想和你讨论一下解决这个问题的可能方案，但实际上我是在问你'你穿什么'，而不是那些陈词滥调。”   
诺克提斯又沉默了。“我一团糟，”他说。   
“你可以在任何时候挂断电话。但如果你真的想，我觉得你早就这么做了，“艾汀戏谑地补充道。“告诉我你穿的是什么，诺克特。”   
他的呼吸卡在喉咙里，脸上泛起红晕。“T恤和拳击短裤，”他安静地回答。诺克提斯听到电话的另一头有动静。他瞥了一眼微波炉上的时钟，早上一点。他已经疲惫不堪但欲火焚身了，现在没有必要停下来。   
“如果我让你脱下来，你会脱吗? ”   
“我.....好吧，管他的，”诺克提斯说，让谨慎随风而去吧。他站起来脱掉衣服，一个人赤身裸体地坐在廉价的吱吱作响的垫子上的时候尴尬立刻卷了上来。他收好衣服和水，慢慢走进没有窗户的卧室，只有电话的灯光在闪烁，“你也是，嗯，裸着的吗? ”   
“不，”艾汀说，“我应该吗? ”   
“我的意思是，这样才公平，对吧? ”诺克提斯的话术在日常中已经够糟糕的了，这种事已经完全超出了他的能力范围。   
“也许下次吧，当我们真正在一起的时候，”艾汀平静地说，“你硬了吗，诺克特？我在，想着你赤裸的身体为我张开。”   
“是的，”诺克提斯说，低头看着自己的勃起。他开始跟上艾汀的节奏。“我该怎么办? ”   
“你喜欢别人给你口交吗? ”   
“嗯哼。我也喜欢给别人口。”他的手游离在他的阴茎上，用手掌在顶端涂抹着他的前精。   
“太棒了，”诺克提斯听到艾汀柔和的嗓音中有些断断续续，咬了咬嘴唇。“有时候我喜欢我的对象在我干他之前高潮，诺克特。一个男人要是很紧张，只会让事情变得更加难办。你知道，只要我想我就可以做一个绅士，就像你可以做一个有礼貌的仆人一样。”   
“我不是你的仆人，”诺克提斯把手机调成扬声器模式，伸手到他的床头柜里拿他的润滑油， 翻开盖子，在手里挤了些滑溜溜的液体。   
“我的错，”艾汀笑着说，“那是打开润滑剂的声音吗？我有说过你可以自慰了吗? ”   
“你又不在这里，”诺克提斯反对道，"而且我打赌你也在自慰。”   
“如果我在那儿，我会狠狠地干你的嘴，这样你就没法跟我顶嘴了，”艾汀的声音低沉而粗糙，“这会让你兴奋起来吗?你因为我的阴茎而窒息的画面真是太美了。而且是的，我在自慰。告诉我你感觉怎么样，教教我吧。”   
“我.......唔......."诺克提斯低头看着自己，“嗯，我的手在我的小兄弟上上下摩擦...... ”他喘了口气，“是的......感觉不错。”   
"你这方面太糟糕了，我觉得你只要给我看看就行了。”艾汀长长的、夸张的叹息让诺克提斯以为他可能要挂电话。“诺克特，等你来到我这里，我要把你铺在我的床上，就像你现在这样，只不过是铺在用八百线束织成的被单上（eight hundred thread count sheets）。你有没有在比你一个月的伙食费还要贵的床单上被操过? ”   
“没有，”诺克提斯的手回到他的阴茎上，快速滑到根部，然后回到顶端。他用一只手拿着电话，另一只手蜷成圈，向上用力推进，想象着艾汀丰满的嘴唇在那里。   
“我想让你为我而高潮，诺克特。我会让你想怎么射就怎么射，然后轮到我来取悦你。”艾汀的呼吸比以前更快更重了，“告诉我你不是处。”   
“不是，”诺克提斯低低地回答，他的手沿着他的阴茎快速磨蹭，离高潮只有一步之遥。   
“很好，”艾汀说，"因为我要干你，诺克特，我会用我的手指打开你的屁股，然后在我的床垫上干你，直到我打碎你，让你为我尖叫。等我做完了你连路都走不动。"   
“是的....... ”诺克提斯哽咽着，让手机掉在枕头上，高潮划过他的肚子。当他拿起电话时，他听到艾汀那边传来一声低沉的呻吟，他的心跳仍然在加速。之后就没有声音了，诺克提斯把手 机向前一点，看看它是否还在线。不久之后，艾汀的声音又回来了。   
“你为我高潮了吗? ”艾汀的音调又恢复了平稳流畅。   
“嗯哼，”诺克提斯舔了舔干燥的嘴唇。“你呢?"   
“当然，”艾汀回答，"诺克提斯，我是认真的。如果你现在还不能明确我的意图，那就挂掉电话，把我的电话号码扔掉。”   
“我不是白痴，我们只是通过电话做爱罢了。”诺克提斯打了个哈欠，看到肚子上的东西皱起了鼻子，看来睡觉前他还得再洗一次澡，“你之前说过一些关于安排或解决方案，”他记起来了。“那是什么? ”   
“这是我们可以当面讨论的问题，"艾汀漫不经心地回答。“你下一个休息日是什么时候? ”   
诺克提斯又打了个哈欠，从地板上捡起他的 T恤，擦了擦腹部，“星期天。”  
“我会发短信告诉你地点和见面时间。”   
“好，”诺克提斯眨眨眼，意识在快速地离开。“晚安。”  
然后在手机屏幕变暗之前，他睡着了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .......不要怪我，艾汀是个又棒又性感的百万富翁不是我的错。  
> 而且，我很难想象诺克特擅长电话性爱XD


	3. Chapter 3

纽约地铁的拥挤程度带来的其中一个好处就是，除非你大出洋相，否则每个人都沉浸在自己的空间里，根本不会关心旁边的人在做什么。诺克提斯戴着耳机，把手机举在胸前。尽管他知道没人会看到他在给普隆普特发短信，但他仍然难以置信自己在屏幕上输入的都是些什么单词。  
>等等，他 39岁？他真的很性感吗？那可是个老男人。他应该不像是个连环杀手对吧  
>嗯……虽然不是什么连环杀手，但他确实有点奇怪。而且没错他确实很性感，对一个老男人来说甚至性感得过分  
>哪种奇怪？因为说真的伙计，我一个礼拜后是来找你喝酒，不是去太平间认尸的  
诺克提斯把他的回答打了出来，在找到合适的词之前对它进行了好几次修改。  
>我们昨晚在Phone sex，而且他说想跟我真的做  
他在按下发送键之前停了一下，在列车广播播报停车时删除了整条短信。他把手机塞进外套口袋，挤进人群，被推搡着走向地铁站出口。有时他想知道为什么他生活在一个有 700万人口的城市，而实际上能他感到舒适的人却很少。但是有一种奇特的平静，能把他和茫茫人海孤独地联系在一起。  
午餐高峰期过了一半，伊丽丝在诺克提斯回吧台的路上拦住了他，把他拉到一边。”诺克特，在你忙碌的时候，”她说”一个快递员刚刚给你送来了个包裹。我把它放在前面了。" 

他点点头，艰难地吞咽了一下。他心里毫不怀疑这个包裹是谁寄来的。然而经历过昨晚之后，诺克提斯并没有打算在任何希德尼或伊丽丝能看到的地方打开它;尽管艾汀令他兴奋不已，但他仍然无法像预测天气一样去判断另一个男人会做什么。感谢曼哈顿的商务午餐高峰期，诺克提斯得以将精力集中在工作上。一桌桌客人来去得很快，付着额外15%的小费，而顾客们在吃饭的时候对服务员总是有那么点兴趣的，这让诺克提斯不用怀着对昨晚的好奇心和挥之不去的想法去背叛客户了。  
当诺克提斯下班后去伊丽丝那里取包裹时，她表示拒绝交出包裹，除非他在她面前打开它。  
"不可能，"他摇了摇头。"我甚至不知道是谁寄来的。"包裹上只有一个模棱两可的寄件人地址，没有名字;唯一可能给锤头鲨而不是他家寄包裹的人是他父亲，但他在伊丽丝面前解释清楚这个比寄件人是艾汀还难。  
"如果是炸弹什么的怎么办?"伊丽丝低声说。  
诺克提斯凝视了她一会儿，"认真的吗？那就意味着你也会被炸飞，你懂的。"  
伊丽丝撅着嘴，"行吧，"她叹了口气，"不过你明天来的时候最好告诉我里面有什么，不然我就让希德尼来对付你。她可以从任何人那里挤出任何消息。"  
他摇摇头，露出一丝苦笑，"走着瞧吧。晚安，伊丽丝。”诺克提斯向她挥了挥手，把包裹夹在胳膊下快步走向地铁站，另一只手里拿着电话，等待着他的列车。有一个未接来电和三条来自普隆普特的短信。他本来想回复的，但无奈列车上找不到座位，一只手做不到这么多。  
如果昨晚的通话里他没有对他透露过些什么，那艾汀无疑是有不少聪明的手段，诺克提斯心想。他打算在今晚睡觉之前吃点玉米饼，玩玩电子游戏，因为他真的需要停一停，不能一直想着那个婊子养的红发疯子。 

经过九个地铁站和一个墨西哥快餐店之后，诺克提斯用屁股顶开他公寓的门，穿过狭小的房间把纸板箱放在桌子上，旁边是他的玉米饼袋。他又盯着箱子看了一会儿，然后用公寓的钥匙把胶带划开，然后本能地转移视线以防伊丽丝荒唐理论是真的。  
盒子里最上面是一个白色的信封，下面放着一个更大的塑料包。他拿起信封后露出可一套石板灰色的全尺寸床单。他甚至都没有对艾汀是怎么知道他的床的尺寸产生疑问——这和整件事的怪异程度完全吻合了。包装上的铭牌写着 SferraGiotto，诺克提斯在手机上输入品牌名称搜索，当他看到每张床单的价格时发出了低低的哨声，他的床都没有这些亚麻布贵。放下电话时都感觉喉咙里似乎有不舒服的肿块，他不用打开信封就知道这是艾汀寄来的，但他用手指划开信封，抽出一张白纸，上面用大写字母整齐地写着一句话：  
就当这是预演吧。 

诺克提斯把纸扔在桌子上，双手托着头试图抑制自己旺盛的性欲。如果他之前不确定的话，那么现在他毫无疑问已经知道艾汀在期待他们见面时会发生的事是什么了，当下他有整整两天的时间来决定他到底想做什么。他想给艾汀发短信说说床单的事，但不确定是要感谢艾汀又送了一份价格过高的礼物，还是跟他说离他的卧室他妈的远点，或是他的生活之类的。这些似乎都不合适，但他那开始咕噜响的肚子让他想起了当务之急。他一边吃着玉米卷，一边给普隆普特回短信。  
>抱歉我没回你的短信，我在工作。今晚GTA吗？  
诺克提斯一边若有所思地嚼着玉米卷，一边看着普隆普特的回复。  
>别像那个男人一样吓我！！！就GTA吧，先给我 15分钟吃饭  
他吃完晚饭后洗了个澡，换上了运动短裤和连帽衫，启动了他的 XBOXOne，这是他毕业后在开始偿还学生贷款之前的最后一次挥霍。他漫不经心地想，如果得到自己想要的东西而不 用担心牺牲什么来偿还的生活，那会是什么样子。在他还没来得及深入思考的时候，普隆普特的角色就出现在屏幕底部，很快诺克提斯的耳机里就出现了他热情洋溢的声音。  
"我还以为在你告诉我有个奇怪的老男人跟踪你之后突然消失了，诺克特!"普隆普特说道，"我真的很担心你。"  
“抱歉，”诺克提斯回答，启动游戏并邀请普隆普特加入小队，"你知道我不能在上班时间发短信，回家的地铁里又挤满了人，并不是什么大问题。北边。”  
"所以你要跟我谈谈那个家伙的事，"普隆普特说，"但首先你想做什么？从酒品店开始吗?"  
"不，我们先去军事基地偷一架飞机，然后攻击市中心警察局，"诺克提斯回答，"我感觉这会很困难。"  
"OK,"普隆普特的角色在诺克提斯的附近出现，他们一起上车，在去机场的路上快速穿过洛圣都。"现在告诉我关于老性感（Old Sexy）的事。"  
诺克提斯有一会儿没有回答，试图在思考他到底想向普隆普特透露什么。自从他们在雪城大学入学时成为室友以来，他们一直是最好的朋友。从他们住在一起的第一个星期起，他就知道诺克提斯是同性恋并且一点也不在乎;唯一让他烦恼的是他把诺克提斯拖到酒吧，诺克提斯总是会从普隆普特感兴趣的女孩那里得到电话号码。这两个男人在他们作为朋友的时间里见证了对方不止一次的交往破裂，但诺克提斯确信艾汀是他迄今为止最糟的一个约会对象。  
"呃……"诺克提斯叹了口气。"他有时会来餐厅，给高额的小费，昨晚他给了我他的电话号码。"  
"你给他打电话了吗?"普隆普特边说边用机关枪扫射。  
"是的，"诺克提斯回答说，"很奇怪。"他考虑把他们的谈话内容告诉普隆普特，但不把细节告诉他，"我觉得他想找我约炮。  
现在轮到普隆普特沉默了。"你想吗？尽管他很性感，但是你说他好像有点疯。我希望是褒义的疯，而不是像搞什么私人性爱地牢那种疯。"  
"我不知道，这就是问题所在。"诺克提斯的角色为了躲避坦克的射击，翻过了一道栅栏跑到了普隆普特的旁边。这时他的手机在身边震了一下;他低头看了一眼，一开始没认出那个号码，随后意识到那是艾汀。"等一下。"  
>你收到我的包裹了吗？  
>是的，谢谢，它们真的很棒  
>很好。习惯它们在你皮肤上的感觉。奢侈是一件美妙的事情。  
>好的  
>我明晚会在锤头鲨和几个同事一起吃饭。我相信你负责的那一区会有空桌吧？  
诺克提斯叹气。普隆普特隔着耳机问他:"你怎么了，诺克特?"  
"等一等，抱歉，他在给我发短信。"  
普隆普特大笑，诺克提斯能从他的声音中察觉到一丝焦虑。"你要去和他约炮了，是不是？"  
>用你的名字订一张桌子，我会看看我能做什么的。我得走了。  
他把手机翻了过来，把注意力转回到和普隆普特的游戏上。"也许吧，"诺克提斯咕哝着。"我星期天会和他见面。"  
"拜托，"普隆普特严肃地说。"发短信告诉我你要去哪里，什么时候到家。我是认真的，我不是来布鲁克林认尸的——"他稳定的声音突然变成了尖锐的尖叫。"我靠，快上车！他们有个火箭发射器和两架直升机!"  
"正面干我啊!"诺克提斯用力按着手柄，好让自己忘记了艾汀，直到他在和普隆普特结束语音后拿起手机，答应他最好的朋友会在周日的时候给他确认行程，周一再讲细节。但有一段未读的文字他一直没有打开，直到他把旧床单拆下来重新铺上新的。诺克提斯在一层层棉缎之间滑动，光滑的感觉舒服地贴着他赤裸的胸膛和双腿上。相比之下，他拳击短裤里却感到一阵刺痒。他拿起电话一边设置闹钟，一边打开短信。  
>今晚整理好床铺后，要练习怎么去紧抓床单。明天见，诺克特。  
诺克提斯不会承认他那天晚上睡着后做的是什么梦。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一套全尺寸的 SferraGiotto床单售价约为 830美元。


	4. Chapter 4

"我给我的床买了新床单，"诺克提斯被逼到了锤头鲨的后屋，希德尼和伊丽丝双手交叉站在他面前，挡住了员工通道的出口。他瞥了一眼希德尼肩膀后面，希望自己能引起厨房里其他人的注意力，帮他脱离困境。  
"你当然买了，"希德尼慢吞吞地说，"然而我一点也不相信。为什么要把它送到这里来？"  
诺克提斯迅速地想了想，"每次我让快递员把东西送到公寓门口时，它们都会被偷走。"  
"我觉得你在虚张声势，肯定是那个总是来找你的家伙，"伊丽丝反驳道，"艾汀·伊祖尼亚。他今天又预订了一席，还要求你当他的服务员，说会为此额外付费。这家伙在这种小题大做的地方耍狡猾。"她摇了摇头，"他为什么给你寄东西？"  
希德尼拍了拍伊丽丝的肩膀，"亲爱的，关于这个世界，你还有很多东西要学。"她回头看了看诺克提斯，"听着，诺克特，今晚管好你的甜心老爹，好吗？外公不喜欢顾客到处乱发脾气，这对其他客人不公平，这也是为什么他有这么多回头客。他想对这个城市里所有被认为是贵族的人一视同仁，然而只有上帝知道这些人有多少。"她对自己陈述的最后一部分翻了个白眼。  
他叹了口气，点了点头。当希德尼有了这样的想法时居然没有选择和他争论真是太好了，而且，谢天谢地伊丽丝的立场通常都随着希德尼走。当较年长的女人后退时，伊丽丝也不再追问这个话题，"当然，我也不想让希德难过，我很抱歉。"  
"如果你在艾汀那件事上需要帮助，就来找我。我能把鳄鱼魅惑得自己把身上的鳞片蹭掉，不过如果鳄鱼更喜欢雌性鳄鱼的话，事情就好办多了。"她大笑着说。"来吧，伊丽丝，我们最好回去工作。"  
尽管知道自己今天在等待艾汀和他的朋友们到来的空档肯定会紧张，诺克提斯还是在开进城市火车尽量让自己保持头脑清醒；艾汀在试探他，诺克提斯很确定，他从昨晚开始就准备在压力下保持冷静。然而，在和希德尼和伊丽丝交谈之后，这份平静就变成了愤怒。  
西德是他父亲的一个老同事，虽然这两个人几乎和诺克提斯出生至今一样长的年月里没有说过话了，但西德在诺克提斯最绝望的时候给了他一份工作，当时他即将被赶出公寓并拖欠着贷款。希德尼照顾他，教他如何在一家高档餐厅当服务员，员工伙食能让他保持健康而不至于活在杯面里。尽管诺克提斯并不喜欢当服务员，但他不想让他们感到不安，也不能因为对一个有钱自恋狂的一时性冲动而失去工作。唯一一家在服务行业以外，招聘没有工作经验的法语专业学生的公司只有星巴克，但这并不是他想要的转行方向。  
"那个狗娘养的，"诺克提斯小声地自言自语。他想在艾汀的同事就座之前突然得个胃病什么的，但这只会引起希德尼和伊丽丝的怀疑，强迫自己对西德撒谎，而且还得给艾汀一个解释。他似乎别无他法，只能忍气吞声去做一个艾汀所遇到过的最诚挚无害的服务生。  
艾汀的预约时间是七点，诺克提斯希望艾汀能早点到，这样他就有机会和他说上几句话，但是那个男人五点就到了，陪同他的是一个瘦高的男人，比诺克提斯大几岁，留着齐肩的银发，脸上带着冷漠的表情。当伊丽丝招待艾汀和他的同事在餐厅靠角落的圆桌旁就座时，诺克提斯看到了艾汀的手放在银发男子的肩膀上，想了一会儿他们之间的关系到底是怎么回事。他摇了摇头，把这些想法抛到一边，重新调出自己的职业模式。  
伊丽丝把菜单递给两人的时候瞥了一眼诺克提斯，随即诺克提斯便出现在她身后，脸上堆满了他的客服式微笑，"晚上好，先生们，欢迎回顾本店，"他朝着艾汀的方向说，然后转向另一个人，"我是诺克提斯，今晚我将为你们服务。"他把一本皮制封面的酒水单递给艾汀时，感觉到艾汀的拇指轻轻压在他的手上，"在你们等待晚宴的时候来杯鸡尾酒怎么样？"  
艾汀笑得很灿烂，"有什么推荐吗，诺克提斯？"  
"蓝纹奶酪橄榄马提尼，"诺克提斯回答说。他讨厌马提尼、蓝纹奶酪和橄榄，但是这种饮料总是受到白领人群的欢迎。  
"那么我要一杯，"艾汀说。"瑞布斯？"  
“亨德里克加奎宁水，”瑞布斯说话时眼睛盯着艾汀，而不是诺克提斯，"奥尔德卡普特和其他人在等他们的司机，正在赶来的路上。"  
诺克提斯知道自己何时不被需要，点了点头说，"我马上为您准备鸡尾酒。"他在酒吧点完单，一边看着艾汀和瑞布斯坐在那儿，一边等着酒保调好饮料。他们倾斜着身子，在手机屏幕上查一边看着什么东西，一边进行着交谈。瑞布斯看上去坚忍而有魅力，如果诺克提斯对自己诚实一点的话，瑞布斯会是那个更接近自己理想型的男人，而非艾汀。他还一度想知道瑞布斯是否参与了艾汀这场他本人在似玩非玩的、任性的自我主义游戏。等他意识到自己的下巴在发僵，口齿紧咬的时候，在意识到这是别的什么东西之前很快就把它当作一种刺激无视掉了。  
他重新回到桌旁的时候，晚宴上的其他人都已经就座了，包括两个年轻人和两个年龄和艾汀差不多的人，或者更年长。他试图偷听他们的谈话，同时将注意力均匀地分配给其他六个人，希望能借此找到更多关于艾汀工作的线索。他了解到他们正在执行一次收购，还有一些关于 AccordoCapitalLLC集团和他们女总裁兼首席执行官的事。诺克提斯想仔细听听两个较为年长的男人的对话，但在长达两个小时的用餐过程中，艾汀不停地对诺克提斯提出要求，无论是加点水也好，再来一瓶葡萄酒也好，还是多推荐一份甜点也好，诺克提斯似乎总是站在艾汀那一侧。在一次回厨房的漫长道路上，他把希德尼拉到一边，请求她帮他多服务几台桌子，还保证他已经控制住了艾汀，但除此之外没法处理更多的事情了。  
诺克提斯站在艾汀和瑞布斯之间，突然感觉到艾汀的手在后面轻轻刮了一下他的大腿背，从大腿擦到几乎膝盖窝的位置。诺克提斯的微笑没有变，压制住着他的焦虑和对艾汀那小动作的反应，"先生们，今晚我需要为你们做点什么吗？"诺克提斯问道，故意不去看艾汀。  
"今晚到此为止吧，伊祖尼亚，"其中一个年长的男人疲惫地笑着，"照这样下去，你的热情就要变成我们的末日了。"  
"这是多么严重的指控！我不过想成为一个亲切的庄家和未来商业伙伴而已。"艾汀回答道，"诺克提斯，你有空的时候能帮我把账单拿过来吗？"  
诺克提斯从他的围裙口袋里掏出夹子，艾汀递给他一张现在对他来说已经很熟悉的黑卡。 他在收银机前刷过卡片，想起来第一次他不理解为什么有人会在一顿饭上花掉三千美元的时候。他把支票和艾汀的信用卡塞回夹子，像是感谢这场苦难即将结束一般将它盖好。他退还卡片和账单后就去服务了另一桌顾客，回来时发现艾汀一个人坐在桌边。  
"你的同事去哪儿了？"诺克提斯用他那些服务行业的陈词滥调尽可能礼貌地问，"他们把账单留给你了？"  
"你今晚做得很好，"艾汀说，把小票递回给诺克提斯，丝毫不去掩饰他的手指轻抚诺克提斯的手腕是个意外，"我的同事们对我选择的餐厅印象非常好，并且终于达成了一项我已经为之努力了一段时间的交易。我想瑞布斯甚至可能嫉妒我对你关注了，但也许他可以从中学到一两件关于如何带着微笑服务的事。"  
在艾汀站起来之前诺克提斯吞下去了两三句脏话，因为现在他比诺克提斯高了几英寸，显得更加气宇昂扬。他直直地盯着艾汀，朝他的方向迈了一步，"别再这样了。"  
"什么意思，诺克特？"他的回答带着半开玩笑的天真，睁大了金色的眼睛，"我希望你不是在威胁我。"诺克提斯甚至可以闻到一些来自男人温暖的呼吸和艾汀自己的气味混合在一起的酒香。在平静地说话之前他定了定神，在餐厅的喧闹声中几乎听不到他的声音。  
"不管这是什么......别把锤头鲨扯进去。我们不是所有人都用对冲基金来付房租的。"诺克提斯离开了艾汀几步，以免引起其他用餐者或服务员的注意。"祝你有一个美好的夜晚，"他用平常的语调说。  
"你也是，"艾汀回答道，把帽子戴回头顶，双手插在口袋，转过身走了。诺克提斯看着他离开，才意识到他仍然紧紧地抓着手中的夹子;他打开它，看见几张百元美钞塞在旁边的夹层里；在账单底部，挨着电脑打印的小字旁还有一张手绘的笑脸。 

\--- --- 

周六他在晨勃中起得很早，在床头柜上摸着他的手机看时间。他希望昨晚或今天早上能至少收到一条来自艾汀的短信，但手机一直没有声音。他把脸埋在枕头里，对着柔软的枕套呻吟着，想着昨晚发生的事。尽管他对艾汀周五晚上的行为很恼火，但他仍然不可抗拒地被这个男人吸引，还想起了当他在餐厅里站起来面对艾汀时，男人脸上瞬间闪过的表情。根据他们的电话交流，艾汀不喜欢被挑战，所以诺克提斯想知道如果当他们在周日见面，艾汀会如何回应他的叛逆。  
他想象着艾汀宽大的手按住他的肩膀，在棉缎床单上压着他的屁股，用柔和的甜言蜜语威胁诺克提斯。他应该对艾汀更加恼火才对，因为他把他当成一块肉，置他的生计于危险之中，但是在这个特殊的时刻，他的阴茎因想到艾汀的牙齿在他的肩膀上噬咬而跳动着，因想到艾汀无情地用他宽阔的身体钉住他而呼吸加快。  
"好吧，"几分钟后诺克提斯对着潮湿的床单咽了口气，"无论如何我都要去干洗店了。"  
诺克提斯几乎要为那天能短暂地回归正常而感到高兴：周六早上是在自助洗衣店度过的，然后下午去上班。这是一个异常艰难的夜晚，厨房人手不足，而周六的餐馆像往常一样在忙碌。希德尼和伊丽丝都没有提起前一天晚上发生的事情，所以他非常高兴能把精力集中工作中以及能平安度过这个夜晚。当诺克提斯到家的时候，由于太累以至于在上床睡着之前他几乎没能脱下工作服。第二天早上十点钟，当他从死眠中醒来时，突然感觉到一阵短暂的惊慌，双眼大睁着以为自己睡过了早午班。  
诺克提斯低头扫了一眼手机，发现是周日，才想起自己今天休息，而且他也不想在二十四小时内做两次工作。在失业恐惧平息下来后，他翻过身揉揉眼睛，打着哈欠，就着早晨的深呼吸做了个鬼脸。他又检查了一遍手机，看见手机上有两条留言。  
> 34号/宾夕法尼亚车站，东出口，下午2点  
> 到时候见  
三个小时后，诺克提斯洗了澡，刮了胡子，站在开往曼哈顿的列车站台上。他不知道自己该穿什么去约会，并且对于周五晚上艾汀在餐厅的举止仍然感到十分恼火，所以他用了自己的固定穿搭：白色 t恤、深色牛仔裤和运动鞋，还穿上了他的高领棉绒夹克。  
在等车的时候，他的思绪不断地从一个话题跳跃到另一个话题：他匆匆结束了关于普隆普特来访的问题，然后在为了他的银行账户余额感到焦虑中找到了平衡，最终决定思考今天与艾汀会面以及之后的潜在可能性。诺克提斯过去睡过的人要么是男朋友，要么是醉醺醺的一夜情对象。和艾汀的关系感觉就像是介于工作面试和相亲之间，而他在这两种情况下都表现得不好。一想到这些他就又开始感到焦虑，于是他把注意力转移到了手机，但普隆普特除了在他自己的车面前自拍之外，没有在 Instagram 或 Snapchat 上发布任何东西。他突然想起来他答应过会告知普隆普特，他和艾汀会在哪里见面，于是当列车到站时，他就给他最好的朋友发了一条短信。诺克提斯找了个座位，闭上眼睛浅浅地打盹，直到听见列车到达宾夕法尼亚站的广播。  
他走上东边入口处的楼梯，抬起手遮挡着午后的阳光。诺克提斯扫视着过往的行人，寻找艾汀那古怪的外套和围巾，又确认了一边手机上的时间。他迟到了有九分钟，心想艾汀是不是已经放弃了。  
"诺克特，"艾汀的声音出现在离他不远的地方，他抬起头，看到艾汀站在一盏路灯旁。当向他走近的时候，诺克提斯注意到他换掉了百褶袖和领子，条纹裤和奇怪的外套，穿着一件黑色的山羊绒毛衣和定制的灰羊毛裤，肩膀上原本有的好几条围巾现在变成了一条。与他平常 的着装相比这身看上去更柔和，不那么具攻击性，也让他能更清晰地看到这个男人的体格——比诺克提斯预料中更结实。诺克提斯清了清他发干的嗓子，略微侧了一下身，尽量不去盯着那些贴身的衣袖和紧贴在大腿上的裤子。  
"艾汀，"诺克提斯漫不经心地回答，瞥了一眼身后的麦迪逊广场花园。"那么......我们为什么在这里？你是有纽约尼克斯队的门票还是什么？"  
艾汀笑了，摇了摇头，"考虑到前几天那个晚上你那么咄咄逼人，我想你不会直接接受去我家的邀请。"艾汀在他面前停了下来，视线慢慢在他的身体上移动，"你今天看起来...很舒服。"  
"你也是。你经常穿的那件奇怪的外套呢？"  
艾汀摇了摇头。"我看你不像是个时尚内行。"  
诺克提斯翻了个白眼，"随便你。也许我们应该...继续一下，我没有整个下午的时间来浪费。"他在说谎，反正艾汀又不需要知道真相。  
艾汀笑了，"我告诉过你，我可以成为一个绅士，只要我乐意。我想至少应该请你吃顿午饭，然后和你聊一会儿。任何你想去的地方都可以，在这一点上我想你应该知道，钱不是问题。"  
十五分钟后，两人坐在麦迪逊广场公园的Shake Shack外的一张小桌旁。艾汀看着诺克提斯在大吃一口之前，分解了他的芝士汉堡，把生菜和番茄都挑了出来，加了一些番茄酱。  
"我能给你提供曼哈顿任何一家餐厅，而你却选择了Shake Shack？"  
"我喜欢他们家的芝士汉堡，"诺克提斯满嘴都是肉和面包地回答道。他咽了口唾沫，舔了舔手指上的一滴番茄酱，看着艾汀的眉毛在抽动，"薯条也不错。"  
"考虑到你的工作性质，你还能站起来工作那真是太好了，"艾汀一边回答一边咬了一口三明治，"我请了一个私教，每周让我受几次苦，我想结果是值得的。"  
诺克提斯喝了一口他的饮料，"能通过付钱给别人去做任何你需要的事，那感觉一定很好。"  
艾汀用餐巾擦了擦手指，双臂在胸前交叉，"多么流畅的话题转移，"他说，"这就是我今天想和你讨论的。"  
“好吧......"诺克提斯挺直了他的后背。  
"你现在欠了多少债？学生贷款、信用卡贷款、汽车贷款......还有吗？"  
"什么鬼？"诺克提斯被一口芝士汉堡噎住了，用胳膊掩着不断咳嗽，"这是什么问题？"  
"一个直截了当的问题。你只关注我的金钱和与之相关的生活方式。每次我们谈话的时候，你都会提醒我我是一个什么都"有"，而你在某种程度上是一个什么都"没有"的人。不是吗？"  
诺克提斯沉默了片刻，"......是，"他默许了，"一直在破产真是糟透了。如果不是这样我应该是个工程师或医生。"  
"医学院不值得你花费那么多时间和金钱，"艾汀回答说，"我在住院部实习的第三年，发现有很多方法可以不需要把自己深陷在什么人的身体里就能获得财富——并不是说我反对行医，而是单纯为了快乐。"他扬起眉毛看着诺克提斯，后者听了这个建议咬了咬嘴唇，"你用那么多助学贷款是为了学什么？"  
"法语，"诺克提斯咕哝着，"可以做很多好事。"  
"用法语给我说点什么，"艾汀说。  
“*我的气垫船里装满了鳗鱼。（Mon aeroglisseur est plein d’anguilles）"他像艾汀一样得意地笑着，以为他不知道自己在说什么。  
"简单的一门外语是不够的，（Une seule langue n’est jamais suffisante）"艾汀微微一笑，"我喜欢巴黎，在巴黎 18 区我有一套小公寓，那张床上的床单也很漂亮，"他补充道。  
"我信，"诺克提斯说，他的脉搏因为艾汀的话语和声音加快了，"还有什么是你没有的吗？"  
"你，"艾汀向后靠在椅子上，直视着诺克提斯的眼睛，"我想要你，诺克特。而且我相信这种感觉是相互的。"  
诺克提斯挪了挪身子，一抹红晕涌上他的后颈，"我的意思是......是的，"他承认，并迅速四下扫视了一下看是否有人在听他们说话。  
"你在那顿早午餐激发了我的好奇心，但前几天那个晚上我们打过那通电话后，我一直在想着你。我相当肯定周五晚上瑞布斯意识到了我想让你在趴在那张桌子上的念头，"他继续说着，诺克提斯狠狠地咽了口唾沫，艾汀的话在他的脑海里不断回响。  
他想起了那个银发的男人和他那冰冷的表情，诺克提斯认为没有人能有比他更执着的婊子脸了，但瑞布斯是一个有价值的竞争对手，"他是谁？你的前任还是什么？"  
"一个同事，"艾汀回答说，"他太渴望权力和地位了。为了自己的利益他认为和我上床是升职的最快途径，我需要他看到我的目光已经转移到了别的地方。"  
"于是当着他的面摸一个服务员？"诺克提斯翻了翻白眼，"你个混蛋，艾汀。我不是一块肉。"  
"又是那张伶俐的嘴，"艾汀伸手紧紧抓住诺克提斯的手腕，手指压迫着他苍白的皮肤上。"诺克特，当你挑战我的底线时，并不能让我泄气，反而让我更加坚定了。"  
"那么你有什么建议吗？"诺克提斯的舌头划过嘴唇，他知道艾汀能感觉到他的脉搏在跳动，"你看起来并不是想要一段关系。"  
"确切来说是一段对双方都有利的伙伴关系。你用你的身体来满足我，我用我的金钱和地位来满足你。"  
诺克提斯扬起了他的眉毛，"你想让我为了钱操你。"  
"你说得太粗鲁了，诺克特"艾汀轻声笑着，压低了声音。"对自己诚实一点吧，即使我没有提供任何回报，你也会跟我做爱。那天晚上我从你的声音里听出来了......你如此渴望取悦我，如此渴求我的关注。 "他的拇指沿着诺克提斯的前臂，向上滑到手的内侧，然后沿着瘦削的手骨再向下。这是一个无伤大雅的触碰，但感觉能直接刺激到诺克提斯的阴茎，"如果我说错了，就告诉我。"  
"你说得没错，"诺克提斯把拉开手，艾汀的触摸让他无法集中注意力去谈判。他不知道该说什么：讨论钱让他觉得自己像个妓女，但他又不能简单地同意艾汀的要求。"我想要你，" 他说，"还有那些钱之类的东西......我会接受的......但是你不要把锤头鲨卷进来。那件礼物，还有那天晚上......给我的同事和老板带来了很多问题。"他抬头坚定地看着艾汀，"你会这么做吗？"  
"我可以做些安排让你不用再当服务员，"艾汀说，诺克提斯用力摇了摇头，"我要保住我的工作。我不会成为你的...情妇，或者别的什么。"  
艾汀突然大笑起来，是诺克提斯从未听到过这么响亮的回答，"你会把我弄死的，诺克特。你以为这是什么，爱情小说的情节吗？"他从椅子上站起来，向诺克提斯伸出手，"好吧，我会在锤头鲨保持我们的职业距离，还可以稍微调整一下我的保留节目。可以让你的主厨提出一些新的食谱了。"  
诺克提斯站了起来，握了握艾汀伸出来的手。艾汀则另有打算——他毫无征兆地把诺克提斯往前带，利用诺克提斯下巴倾斜的角度印下了一个吻，温暖的嘴唇和胡茬抵在诺克提斯的脸上。随后他打断了这个吻，放下诺克提斯的手去拿他的手机，在屏幕上敲了几个字，"我的司机马上就到。在回到我的公寓之前，我得竭尽全力不碰你。"  
"为什么要等？"诺克提斯说，"如果没那个必要的话？"他的心怦怦直跳，他希望他的衬衫能有足够的长度充分掩饰他的性冲动。  
"因为我答应过让你上我的床，还打算把我承诺过的一切都呈现给你。我在期待着探索你的极限，"艾汀低低地说，手放在诺克提斯的背上。不久，他的司机将车停在了路边，感谢纽约市周日下午的交通。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 又一次，当我坐下来准备写黄文时，情节铺设再一次占据了主导地位，仿佛这就是我的命运一样。  
> 顺便，我不会说任何法语，尽管法语配音的艾汀相当热辣。  
> 谢谢互联网！；D也感谢每一位读者！
> 
>  
> 
> *Mon aeroglisseur est plein d’anguilles.我的气垫船里装满了鳗鱼。来自某个喜剧里的一段台词。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 巨大背后注意，以防你在迪斯尼乐园、机场、妈妈家或者其他什么地方排队的时候看到这篇文…XD

描述艾汀的公寓所在大楼是另一种陈词滥调：门卫知道他的名字，电梯到上面的楼层需要一个特殊的钥匙，大厅是如此的空旷安静，艾汀可能是这里唯一的房客。这里与诺克提斯在布鲁克林那座没有电梯的公寓相去甚远，他只能去想艾汀不可理喻地为这个地方支付了比他多多少倍的租金。  
"你在想什么?"艾汀说，他的手按在诺克提斯的肩胛骨之间，引导着他从大厅走到电梯，"诚实点。"  
"你的房租或抵押贷款得是什么样子，"诺克提斯故意不搭理艾汀的触碰。  
"我还以为会说你是多么渴望和我在一起，但是我们又回到了钱的问题上,"艾汀摇了摇头，开玩笑地说，"我对你有点失望了，诺克特。"他们在一扇咖啡色的木门外停了下来。诺克提斯暗自记下他住在三十四楼的二号公寓，以防万一他做出了这辈子最糟糕的决定。艾汀把他的拇指按在门上嵌着的一个黑色小长方形屏幕上，门锁便咔嗒一声打开了。  
"很好。我猜你永远不会搞丢你的钥匙,"诺克提斯尴尬地说，艾汀替他打开了门。他走进前厅，在门被静静地关上时四周环顾了一会儿。艾汀接近他身后，将手轻轻放在诺克提斯的肩膀上。  
"当然，这很方便,"艾汀说着双手施力，沉重地压着诺克提斯的上半身，"你是想现在参观，还是以后?"他修长的身体紧贴着诺克提斯，轻轻地靠着他的耳朵呼吸。  
诺克提斯咽了一口唾沫，深深地吸了一口气，好让自己那颗怦怦直跳的心平静下来，"呃,"他回答道,"我能不能......先用一下洗手间？如果你愿意的话，之后可以带我四处参观一下。"  
"当然可以,"艾汀示意他穿过大厅,"在你的左手边第二个门。"他退后一步，把围巾挂在钩子上，脱下鞋子。诺克提斯跟着脱下了自己的鞋子和夹克，踩着干净的深色木地板，关上了洗手间的门；甚至在门关上之后，他还能感觉到艾汀的视线在跟着他。他闭了一会儿眼，尽管他对此次安排还是心存疑虑，但他却比失贞的那个夜晚更焦虑，更兴奋，当时他能预测他的男朋友会说什么和做什么;而艾汀则完全是个谜，单是不可预测这一点就足以让诺克提斯热血沸腾。  
他伸手从后兜里拿出手机，又看了一眼全身镜里的自己的状态，注意到他的耳朵在发烫，前额上隐约有几条期待的皱纹。这时手机屏幕上出现了一条来自普隆普特的短信。 

>你还好吗伙计？ 

>还好...直到明早之前不用等我回复了

>你真的要去做了对吧 

>是的。我现在就在他家 

>如果明天中午还没有你的消息我就报警

>我想如果他真是个连环杀手的话就不会让我一个人上厕所，这样我就能给朋友发短信告诉他们我在哪了

>如果真的像你这么说的话……

>看这是他的地址，我发誓我知道我在做什么好吧  
他希望自己能相信自己打出的最后那一句话，但已经无法回头了。诺克提斯把艾汀的地址发给普隆普特，然后在八个按钮中找出用来冲马桶的那个，再在洗手台把他手心里的汗水洗干净，用他所碰过的最软的毛巾上擦干。即使是空浴室艾汀也能让它变得很奢侈，他想，对着镜子最后检查了一下自己的头发。当他从洗手间出来的时候，艾汀正站在厨房里那个大理石吧台后面喝着酒。他解开袖口卷起了袖子，阳光映射在他手腕上的白金劳力士表面闪闪发光，"需要来点什么吗?"他问，指着身后的瓶子，"橄榄马提尼?"  
"我讨厌橄榄马提尼,"诺克提斯装腔作势地笑着说,"这玩意儿我经常推荐给那些总爱问应该点什么的西装佬。”  
"我看起来就是那样子的吗?一个有着昂贵报销凭据的企业自走机?"艾汀放下酒杯，穿过宽阔的厅堂，站在诺克提斯身边，像刚刚在公园里那样把诺克提斯的下巴朝着他的方向轻轻抬起来，微微眯起眼睛。  
"在锤头鲨的话，是的,"诺克提斯撒谎道，直视着艾汀，"当你是我的顾客时，你就是一个我仅仅是为了小费才打交道的，需求苛刻的混蛋,"他自鸣得意地补充道，紧盯着艾汀的凝视，嘴唇保持着说完话后微微张开的状态。  
艾汀的手从诺克提斯的下巴游移到了嘴边，修剪整齐的指尖轻轻拽着诺克提斯的下唇，"你很清楚顶撞我对我会有什么影响,"他压低了声音，缓慢地摇了摇头，"有时候你可真是个牙尖嘴利的刺头，而我已经习惯了被尊重。"他的手指从诺克提斯的嘴唇滑到他的脸颊，突然把他的手抽开。诺克提斯瑟缩了一下，艾汀咧嘴一笑，"你以为我会扇你耳光?别告诉我你也是个有特殊性癖的变态，我还以为你不会再比现在更有吸引力了。"  
"你会吗?"诺克提斯吞咽了一下。当他看到艾汀把他那柔软的赤褐色头发从脸颊上拂开的时候，他听到自己的脉搏声似乎在耳边轰鸣。  
"你希望我这么做吗?"艾汀嘲弄道，"我说过我会让你高潮的，诺克特，如果这能让你高潮......"  
"不完全能,"诺克提斯快速回答道,"我的意思是，是想......通过和你滚床单......而不是被扇耳光。"他已经硬得很不舒服了，艾汀简短的触摸还在他唇上徘徊, 在请求着继续。  
"好吧，如果你改变了主意的话，我可以随机应变。告诉我你想要什么，诺克特，我们的接下来的计划会非常透明。"艾汀用手环起诺克提斯的肩膀，手指隔着 t恤轻轻地按压着诺克提斯的肩胛骨。"我已经在那通电话里做过了该做的，现在该轮到你为自身的快乐而努力了。"  
诺克提斯看了看艾汀的眼睛，抬起手放在艾汀感觉略粗糙的脸颊上，毅然地要求道:"吻我。 "  
艾汀的嘴唇弯起微笑的弧度，低声说道"你真是个浪漫主义者。"他托着诺克提斯好让他靠在自己身上，将他们的嘴唇挤在一起。诺克提斯的手从艾汀的脸上落到了他的肩膀，他的意识围绕着艾汀的嘴唇，他自己的心跳，以及他手里柔软的羊毛衫。艾汀用另一只手托住诺克提斯的后颈，身体前倾加深了这个吻，手指缠绕着他后脑浓密的头发上。  
他们一句话也没说，就默契地开始向公寓后方走去，在诺克提斯去洗手间的路上经过的那扇双开门前停了下来。艾汀推开其中一扇门，诺克提斯便跟随着他。他们进入卧室时灯自动打开了，诺克提斯迅速地打量着周围的环境：房间里简单地摆着一张和诺克提斯的卧室一样大的床，床位的对面是梳妆台，上面有一面巨大的镜子，像一幅带框的名画一样映着床上的光景。他突然松了一口气：这只是一间超大的普通卧室，而不是普隆普特描述的那种私人性爱地牢。  
"它看起来和你想象的一样吗?"艾汀走到梳妆台前打开一个抽屉，拿出了一个黑色的皮箱带到了床头柜上。  
"要更大,"诺克提斯说，省去了那些关于性地牢的先入为主观念。  
艾汀轻笑，"那么就让我们把交易做完吧。你干净吗？我估计你做过检查的。"  
"当然,"诺克提斯回答，"三个月前我就再也没有和任何人睡在一起过。"  
"我也差不多,"艾汀对诺克提斯扬了扬眉毛表示赞许,"检查过，干净。不过再长时间单身这点上又是另一回事了。"他的双手开始抚摸着诺克提斯的臀部，又环着他纤细的腰，指尖挑逗着他窄小的髋骨上方那块敏感的皮肤。"我是个享乐主义者，如果你没注意到的话。"  
"注意到了一点点,"诺克提斯干笑着说，艾汀用手抓住诺克提斯纤细的手腕，把他的胳膊举过头顶，将他身上的衬衫扒了下来。  
"看看你,"艾汀欣赏地说，视线沿着诺克提斯的锁骨到肚脐，再到背肌，他摩擦着诺克提斯的乳头，微笑道，"我要开始享受你了。"艾汀利用他的身高优势，用另一只手把诺克提斯的双手扣在脑后。诺克提斯颤抖着，艾汀慵懒地在他的乳头周围画圈，用他的拇指和食指逗弄着乳尖。  
"你有一副漂亮的身体,"艾汀咬着诺克提斯的耳垂，"那天在电话里......你还记得吗，我让你描述你是如何自慰的，而你却不愿意?"  
诺克提斯点点头，喉结上下颤动着。他把头向后倾斜以适应艾汀的嘴唇贴在他的脖子和锁骨上的感觉，"是的...那有点奇怪..."  
"你现在要做给我看,"艾汀继续说，手摸到诺克提斯的皮带扣，解开了他的皮带；他拉下拉链，裤子拉到大腿，然后站到一边，看着诺克提斯褪去他的牛仔裤，把它们留在地板上。有那么一会儿，诺克提斯希望自己至少有一条好点的内裤。艾汀凝视着他，目光阴沉而专注，等待着他的下一步动作。  
"你呢?"诺克提斯双臂交叉放在胸前，感觉自己好像什么都没穿，尽管还穿着内裤和袜子。  
艾汀微微耸了耸肩，"迟早的事,"他朝诺克提斯点了点头，"你是在等我把剩下东西从你身上扯下来吗?"  
"那你会给我买一双漂亮的新鞋吗?"诺克提斯抬起头看着艾汀，模仿他的笑容。他知道自己狠狠击中了男人的某个开关。艾汀把他推到床上，用手指勾住内裤边缘将他剩下的衣服扒光了，令诺克提斯的呼吸变得沉重起来，脉搏变快。艾汀后退了一步，欣赏了一会诺克提斯的裸体。  
"到床上去,"他一边说，一边扔开被子，拉开了最上面的那层床单。诺克提斯爬上床垫，躺进靠在床头板上那一堆枕头里。艾汀衣着整齐地坐在床尾，指着床头柜说，"里面有一瓶润滑油。我要观察你一会儿，让我看看该怎么把你打开,"艾汀的声音依旧很平静，但他明显兴奋起来了，因为当艾汀压在诺克提斯身上时能感觉他没有刻意掩饰他的勃起。他希望艾汀能脱掉点什么，脱手表也行。除此之外他还很想看艾汀不穿衣服的样子。  
这张床非常大，至少可以再容纳两个人，诺克提斯不禁怀疑艾汀是否充分发挥了它的潜力。他从盒子里拿出瓶子，在手掌上热了一点润滑油，然后把它抹到他的阴茎上。艾汀发出了一声赞赏，诺克提斯试图让自己在枕头堆里放松，专注于手头的工作。他觉得自己被完全暴露了：从来没人要求说看他自慰。所以他闭上眼睛，像平时自己一个人一样抚摸着自己的阴茎，沿着轮廓施加压力，在每一个来回中都抚慰到顶端。  
"睁开你的眼睛,"艾汀沉稳地说,"看着我。"他变成浅棕色了的眼睛注视着诺克提斯的动作；当他俯视趴在床上的的诺克提斯，赤褐色的头发在他的脸周围形成了一道帘子。"所以......这就是你喜欢的，被抚摸的方式，"他说着，沿着床边滑动，坐在诺克提斯分开的两腿之间。诺克提斯一直保持着他的节奏，直到艾汀的大手环绕着他的阴茎并开始前后律动。很快，艾汀完全接管了这里，诺克提斯俯卧在枕头上，艰难地呼吸，所有的言语都变成了呻吟。他继续用手抚慰诺克提斯，同时吮吸着他的锁骨，用嘴唇和牙齿标记着他的身体。  
"手淫对你来说是不够的，你的身体在尖叫着想要被操,"艾汀在诺克提斯的耳边轻声说，用另一只手拧住诺克提斯的乳头，点燃了他从躯干到腹股沟的神经末梢。  
"啊哈,"诺克提斯呻吟道。他的臀部向前摆动着以配合艾汀在他的阴茎上的节奏。" 我要——"艾汀随即松开了，回到了坐着的姿势，留下诺克提斯沉重的无人照顾的勃起。"你为什么要停下来?"他的声音里夹杂着轻微的哀鸣，艾汀的的表情变成了该死的咧嘴笑。  
"虽然看着你在我手上发情很有趣，但我想亲身感受你的高潮,"他解释道，一边挪动他的腿，站到诺克提斯旁边，"帮帮我，诺克特，我穿得有点过于正式了。"诺克提斯看了看自己的手，又看回艾汀，"床单明天就要洗了,"男人说,"但你如此如此尊重上好的羊绒的样子也很令我印象深刻。"  
"无论你的衣服是什么做的，涂上润滑油和预精都很糟糕,"诺克提斯愤怒地叹了口气，用被单擦了擦手。他跪在床边以减小他们的高度差，把羊绒衫举过艾汀的头顶。艾汀的手移放到衣领上的纽扣上，迅速地解开，诺克提斯急切地把衬衫扔到地板上。  
诺克提斯欣赏艾汀精妙的胸腹，用双手探索他赤裸的身体。“对于一个四十岁的男人来说，你实在是太性感了,"诺克提斯说，蓝色的眼睛闪着调皮的光芒。  
"小心点,"艾汀警告道,"除非你改变了想被扇耳光的念头,"尽管是威胁性的话语，他的嘴唇和声音都还带着笑。诺克提斯继续向下，指尖沿着艾汀平坦结实的腹部上黑色毛发前进; 诺克提斯隐约感到失望，因为艾汀失去了耐心，把他的手挪开，自己简单快速地处理掉了剩下的衣服。诺克提斯第一次看到艾汀的裸体时就认为艾汀绝对是性感的，同时也有一根很棒的阴茎（dick），就像他们在一起时艾汀有一半时间都表现得像一个很棒的混蛋（dick）。  
艾汀走向梳妆台，把他的手表放在一系列类似的奢侈品旁边，然后回到那张巨大的床上，用自己身体盖住诺克提斯，"过来,"艾汀把胳膊环到诺克提斯肩膀后面，粗暴地吻了吻他，胡渣摩擦着诺克提斯光滑的脸。他环抱着艾汀的脖子，允许艾汀进入他的嘴；当艾汀啃咬着他的下唇，他的指甲深深地扎进了艾汀脖子后面那层皮，提醒男人注意齿间敏感的皮肤。  
诺克提斯喜欢亲吻，考虑到他们之间的关系的本质，刚开始的时候他还在想艾汀是否愿意亲吻他;当艾汀不止一次地自愿亲吻他时他感到意外地愉悦。他抓住机会用手摸了摸艾汀赤褐色的头发，那就像它看起来的那样柔软，艾汀闭了一会儿眼，显然很享受这样的触碰。诺克提斯用指甲轻按着艾汀的头皮，把脸埋在他的脖子里，呼吸着他的气味。  
艾汀吻了诺克提斯最后一次，挪到一边伸手去够床头柜，"你的嘴巴和舌头都很有天赋,"他赞赏道,"下次我要看看你还能用它们做什么。"诺克提斯点了点头，看着艾汀戴好避孕套，给手指上涂上润滑油。他的皮肤因为期待而隐隐刺痛着，等着艾汀再次触摸他;男人看了一眼诺克提斯，又看了看梳妆台。  
"转过身去,"艾汀命令道，诺克提斯疑惑地昂起了头。"面对镜子，诺克特。我想让你看看你是一件多么精致的艺术品。"诺克提斯想起了梳妆台上的那面镜子，然后意识到房间里家具的位置完全是有所安排地去摆放的。  
"...你确定不是因为只是你喜欢看你自己?"他在床上重新调整好位置，看了看镜子里的自己，注意到他乱糟糟的头发，肿胀到刺痛的阴茎，还有盛开在胸口上的红色印记。艾汀很狡猾，但他很小心地没有留下任何难以隐藏的痕迹。  
艾汀笑了,"也许吧，但是这样我可以同时看到我们两个。"那双强壮的手把诺克提斯推倒在床上。诺克提斯趴着，双手垫在头的下面, 闭上眼睛，紧张地感觉到艾汀的滑溜的手指摸进他的臀缝。  
"你一般都做下面的那个吗?"艾汀问道，用食指慢慢地、初步地画了个圈，他的语气更像是在陈述，而不是提问。  
"是的,"诺克提斯回答说,"不完全是。"艾汀的食指和中指压了进去，慢慢打开他的身体。他试图放松，但仍然没有从被艾汀拖延的高潮中恢复过来。他不耐烦又饥渴地准备要求艾汀完全跳过前戏，摇晃着臀部，喘了一口气暗示着要求更多。  
"你太饥渴了......你要准备求我吗?"艾汀挑逗道，竖起了无名指轻轻地探进诺克提斯的屁股,"诺克特，我喜欢那个声音。用你自己的话来乞求我干你。"  
"我是不会求你的，你这个狗娘养的,"诺克提斯反击回去，试探着艾汀。男人直接伸手抓住诺克提斯浓密的黑发，把他的头用力往后拉扯。诺克提斯被自己的呼吸呛住了，眼睛睁得大大的。"疼死了，妈的,"他厉声说，艾汀随即松开了手，让诺克提斯重新调整好脖子，然后又把他的手指缠回去，紧紧抓住诺克提斯的头发。  
"你应该很清楚，当你顶撞我的时候我会是什么感觉，"他说着，两根手指推压着诺克提斯的前列腺，引起了这个年轻人几乎要窒息的哀怨声，愉悦感随之流淌在他的身体里，"照我说的做，"艾汀命令道,"求我，不然你就回家打飞机去。我们都知道你想要什么，不要假装你是无辜的。"  
"操我，"诺克提斯呻吟着，不再对任何游戏、身份或其他东西感兴趣，而是任由他自己释放出来，"我想让你操我，"他哀求道，脸紧紧贴在床单上到了印下褶皱的程度，“艾汀……神啊，我需要你，"他意识到自己正好迎合了男人相当强大的自尊心，又加了一句。  
"非常好，"艾汀说，松开他的头发，拔出他的手指，两只手拽住诺克提斯的屁股。他把诺克提斯调整到一个跪姿，用一只手把他的胸部压在床垫上，另一只手给他的阴茎涂上润滑油。艾汀熟练地摊开诺克提斯的屁股，一边慢慢地进入他的身体，一边在喘息之间咒骂着；诺克提斯呜咽着拱起背，向艾汀贴去。当艾汀的腰开始前后摆动时，他抓紧床单，划出了长长 的几乎要穿透了的痕迹，然后拉出了更多所有的路线，让诺克提斯渴望得到更多。  
"来为我高潮吧，"艾汀俯身伏在诺克提斯身上，又一次用他的利刃贯穿诺克提斯，用手环住他即将勃发的阴茎。诺克提斯绝望地在艾汀的手中抽插，紧张地伸展着他身上的每一块肌肉。"抬起头来，诺克特,"艾汀命令道,"看着镜子，看看你那张漂亮的、糟糕的脸。这就是我一整周想起你时能幻想到的样子。"诺克提斯抬起头看着镜子里的艾汀暗沉的双眼，紧咬的牙齿，瘦削的肌肉身体上，而不是他自己。他发出了一声长长的，绝望的呻吟，一波又一波被延迟的释放淹没了他的感官，高潮猛烈又炽热地溢在艾汀的手上。  
诺克提斯射精后艾汀加快了他的速度，手指狠狠地掐着诺克提斯的屁股，用力到能在他苍白的皮肤上留下淤痕的程度，不断地无情猛干着他。诺克提斯堪堪在床尾的踏板上上支撑着自己，他很想就此崩溃，但还是努力坚持着。" 诺克特......"艾汀最后一次插入诺克提斯，攀上了他自己的高潮。在接下来的几分钟两人都在高潮后的狂欢中努力恢复着呼吸。  
当他最后从顶点逐渐平静下来时，诺克提斯用胳膊肘支起身子，瞥了一眼镜子里的自己。"我靠,"他说,"看看你对我做了什么?"？我得打个电话明天请病假了。"他用手擦了擦脸上被胡渣蹭过的地方，还有被咬得发红的嘴唇。  
艾汀转过身从床头柜上抓起一点纸巾，递给诺克提斯，又贴心地抽出一些给自己。"生活中还有远比旷工更糟糕的事情,"他金色的眼睛熠熠生辉,"但如果你明天请假的话......你今晚就可以留下来陪我。"  
"我该回家了,"诺克提斯回答，尽管与他那个墙壁像纸一样薄的公寓相比，在艾汀宽敞舒适的公寓里过夜无疑更有吸引力。"我没有带别的衣服,"他迅速敷衍道。  
艾汀咧嘴一笑，"不管怎样，在我带你回家之前你都不需要它们不是吗。而且即使我那么没有耐心，就像我被诱惑的那样把它们从你身上撕下来，我们还可以明天让人送新的过来。"他漫步到梳妆台前，端了一杯水，喝了一口，然后递给诺克提斯。"如果你担心的是薪水的问题......"  
"你才是那个总是在错误的时间跟我谈钱的人,"诺克提斯评论道，一边把剩下一半的水一口一口喝下去，以舒缓他嘶哑的喉咙。  
"哦，那我现在打算尽可能经常性地谈你的屁股,"艾汀回应道，诺克提斯翻了个白眼。"我现在要去电话给我的军师，让他去处理我明天早上的会议。你可以趁机决定你要做什么，不过如果我回来的时候你还光着身子躺在我床上，我就认为你会留下来过夜。"  
艾汀离开了房间，诺克提斯低头看了看自己。他筋疲力尽，浑身酸痛，心满意足，不知道自己还能不能下床，但在那一刻他最想要的就是能洗一个澡。被唐突地留下来的感觉很奇怪：他在大学的时候经历过一次一夜情，在那之后羞愧又尴尬地走了；预想着艾汀会在他离开时试图付钱给他，就好像他是个妓女一样，但这与他目前的状态并不相称。他从来没有考虑过自己能有一个甜心老爹，也不完全清楚他们之间的金钱交易是如何运作的，所以诺克提斯没有起床，而是躺在床上等艾汀回来。  
卧室的门又打开了，艾汀递给诺克提斯一块温热的湿毛巾，"如果你要走的话，就自己弄干净,"他说,"我更希望你留下来，但我不想把你当人质，除非你喜欢那样。"他的嘴角弯了起来。  
"其实......"诺克提斯抬头看着艾汀，然后又挪开视线,"我在想，呃，如果我要留下来，我真的需要洗个澡。我浑身粘乎乎的，很恶心。"  
"太好了,"艾汀看起来很高兴,"但是你知道，对我一个人来说我的淋浴间太大了……"  
诺克提斯叹气，"我知道，你想和我一起洗。"  
"我已经这么容易被猜测了吗？”艾汀伸出手，把诺克提斯从床上拉了起来，一起走向配套的主卧浴室，"想想，上个星期天，你仅仅是我早午餐的侍应生,"他若有所思地说，赤着脚在温暖的瓷砖地板上走着，"比起吃火腿蛋松饼，我更喜欢你。"  
"不要谈论食物好吗，我好饿,"诺克提斯回答，关上他们身后的浴室门。"之后我们会一起吃晚饭的，对吧?"  
"我要打电话给我的私人厨师吗？他通常在周日休息。"艾汀走进就像诺克提斯想象的那样，有一个步入式衣橱那么大的浴室，示意诺克提斯和他一起。  
"上帝啊，你当然有私人厨师。不，还是别打扰他了，让我们像个正常人,"诺克提斯说，温暖的水浸着他的头发，沿着他的胸和背形成了几束舒服的水流。他完全没在想自己和艾汀到底在做什么，也不知道他们的计划是什么，但是当艾汀搓满肥皂泡的双手开始在他身上画出泡泡的轨迹时，他就决定无论最终的终点是哪里，他都会去享受这段旅途。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 诺克提斯是个幸运的人，你们不觉得吗？我不会介意让艾汀做我的甜心老爹……  
> 我在写文的大部分时间都在听Trance专辑里的Armin Van Buuren State，非常性感。Nine Inch Nail乐队的"Closer"像是艾汀的主题曲。  
> 希望安全性行为没有扼杀你的幻想，我得在我的同人小说里加点现实主义。:)  
> 无论如何，感谢阅读，我真的希望你们能喜欢！


End file.
